A shutter is typically a solid and stable covering for an opening. A shutter frequently consists of a frame and louvers or slats mounted within the frame.
Louvers may be fixed, i.e., having a permanently set angle with respect to the frame. Louvers may also be operable, i.e., having an angle that is adjustable with respect to the frame for permitting a desired amount of light, air, and/or liquid to pass from one side of the shutter to the other.
Shutters may be employed in motor vehicles to control and direct an airstream to various vehicle compartments and/or subsystems. Therefore, a shutter may be employed to enhance operation of a range of vehicle systems, as well as comfort of vehicle passengers.